Dena's Story
by DarkStarlet
Summary: For DenaHoshigaki, hope you like it! KisamexOC. DISCONTINUED


(AN: I hope you like it Dena, and if anyone else likes it, feel free to leave a comment. Bad language in later chapters, but not much. I do not own Naruto.)

Dena, your typical teen, pretty brown eyes, curious about every little thing that went on, with soft brown hair to her shoulders, which she just happened to be brushing on the morning she saw him. He, being Kisame Hoshigaki, a member of the Akaksuki, not that she knew that at the time.

Kisame and Itachi were walking side by side through her village, not doing anything out of the ordinary, just walking along… but that massive sword, that is what attracted all her attention. It was huge for starters, how did that man even carry it? He must be very strong, and probably a ninja, his friend too, they wearing matching cloaks.

Dena wanted to know more, like who they were and where they came from, but ninja were odd people… maybe they'd not want to talk to her? Perhaps if she could get their help with something…?

The well! There was a well in the garden at the back of her parents house, it needed the lid taken off it so that it could be put back into use again, but no one in the village was strong enough, if she asked this man…?

Dena got dressed as fast as possible, then dashed out the door as fast as possible without grabbing anything to eat, it would only slow her down. She saw the pair turning left at the end of the street, disappearing from view, she ran hard to catch up with them. Rounding the corner she ran right into the back of the shorter companion, landing on her ass in the street.

The shorter man turned and looked down at her, his eyes black and sinister… and yet so lonely and sad… he reached his hand out to help her up, and she took it without a hint of fear in her eyes, despite what her body was telling her.

"Sorry, I didn't realise you were standing there!" she grinned up at him. Although he was the shorter of the two, he was a good head taller than her.

"Hn… it's fine. Are you hurt?"

"No! No, I'm fine! But um… please don't think I'm some weirdo or whatever, but I wanted to talk to your um… friend?" she lowered her head a little, and blinked up at the man through her bangs. He said nothing, he just turned away. Dena's heart sank a little, he was going to ignore her…

"Kisame… your presence is required."

Dena smiled at the back of the man's head as he walked off and Kisame, walked out of the shop they had been standing outside of. She'd been right he was huge, perhaps three heads taller than her…?

And blue skin…?

"You're blue…" she half whispered her thoughts out loud.

"Really? I never noticed, when did that happen?" Kisame said none to kindly.

"Ah sorry, I've just never met someone with blue skin before… um… I wanted to ask a small favour, which will be repaid in a fit way I assure you! Will you please hear me out?"

"Go ahead." he smiled, showing off his pointed teeth, wondering if they would frighten her, but getting the opposite reaction instead. Yes, her eyes went wide, yes, her mouth opened in an 'O' of shock and surprise, but when she gasped and said, "Cool!", he didn't quiet understand her reaction.

"Um… sorry… um, where was I? Oh yes! My mother and father have a well in their back garden, but it's covered with this lid that is too heavy for anyone in the village to move. I was wondering, since you're so strong and all, could you please help us out?"

Kisame thought for a moment, then, without glancing about, he just said one word;

"Itachi?"

"Hn."

"Right kid, show the way. This payment better be worth it, what is it by the way…?"

She turned and started to lead the man to her parents house explaining on the way that he would find out when he got there, as she hadn't decided herself.

He was a strange one, blue skin and pointed teeth… but that was also something so alluring, an inexplicable attraction…

Wait! What was she thinking? This guy was a ninja for Kami's sake, she couldn't think those thoughts… could she? Well, as long as he didn't find out it would be fine!

They reached her parent's house in a few minutes, the village being quite small, two shops, a bar/inn and eight houses, the ninth on it's way. Not much to do, except watch out the window for handsome passing travellers… Did she really just think that?

Dena took the opportunity to look up at Kisame, he saw this and gave her a little smile, which widened when she blushed and looked away. She liked him… not the first woman to, but this was different. Those women had only wanted his title, the Akatsuki badge, she didn't know who he was.

I don't know if you've had this experience yet, but if you have, you'll know what it means to be confused by it. To fancy someone you shouldn't, like a teacher, or a married man, and Dena liked Kisame, a ninja. Her parents would be furious!

Itachi watched their progress, noting the blush whenever the girl looked at his companion, the way Kisame's eyes grinned at her… he sighed… this was gonna be a long day…

(AN: This is only the beginning, there's a second chapter on the way… possibly more, I haven't decided yet… lol XP)


End file.
